Too Bad, So Sad
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: IYYYH YomiKagome. This fic is inspired by Angel of Life01 for her YomiKagome fic.
1. Entering a New Dimension

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: KagomeYomi. Yomi falls into a well, as he gets hit by a sudden attack. A time disruption occurs. As Yomi is traveling through time, Kagome is as well, and when they collide they are sent to a new dimension. Now, they have to work together to get back. Problem is they can't get along. Oh, how funny some difficulties are.

A/n: This fic is inspired by Angel of Life01, for her Yomi-Kagome fic.

**Yomi**

Yomi felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He placed a hand over his forehead. 'Perhaps, fresh air would be nice.' He mused. 'After all, I had been hanging around the castle too much.'

The Makai air felt nice. Nothing could go wrong. Everything seemed to be at ease today. No guards, no politics, no anything really. Today, he was going to rest. He was going to have a good time by himself.

"There's Yomi..." Yomi's ears picked up. He now felt two auras far away, but one was faint.

"Do what you have to do then," commanded the other one with the faint aura. It had disappeared suddenly.

Shocked, Yomi was on his guard. "Heeeyaaah!" The first youkai he heard attacked. By the way the weapon swung in the air, Yomi identified it as a large axe.

Yomi kept dodging the attacker, forgetting about the other youkai. "Sayonara, Yomi-sama." The forgotten youkai said, as he sent a blast at Yomi. He tumbled back into a well.

"N-nani?!" yelled Yomi, as he felt his body move around a bit. He could not tell where he was going. Everything seemed to be swirling around, making his head dizzy. Today was not a perfect day. Today was a disastrous day for Lord Yomi.

**Kagome**

Kagome sniffed a couple of tears back. Today was so her unlucky day. All she did was shoot one of her purifying arrows at the youkai, but the youkai had deflected it. The arrow had headed towards Inuyasha, and when Inuyasha killed the youkai, he started yelling at her.

"Why are you so cruel to me? I never did anything to you," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha was being Inuyasha, and Kagome knew it. However, it did not help her one bit that she is always being insulted.

Wiping the tears that escaped, she jumped in the well. "Maybe, I can take a nice hot bath."

As she started to flow through time, a figure appeared next to her. "ACK!!!"

Kagome freaked out, and the figure seemed surprised. "What is going on?!"

"I don't know human." Kagome, now forgotten about Inuyasha, was pissed at the figure in front of her.

"Well, elf-boy, I have a name you know."

"And that would be bitch, I presume?" (Wow that sure is a nice thing to say to a girl ::sarcastic::) Kagome purely angry raised her fist and tried to punch him. Unfortunately, her punch contained a lot of miko energy in it and Yomi dodged. As Kagome's fist hit nothing, it made a whole, sucking them in.

**OUT OF POV**

"Ooomph!" Kagome has landed... on Yomi.

He gave out a deep growl, warning her to get off. Giving off a nervous laugh, Kagome jumped off of Yomi. "Gomen nasai."

Yomi stood up, dusting himself a bit. It seems that he was not in Makai anymore. Would it be the Ningenkai? He could not tell for sure. "Eh?" Yomi heard from the girl.

"What's wrong, ningen?" Yomi made sure they girl clearly heard him.

Kagome looked around, uneasily. "Well, first tell me what your time era is."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I don't think we're in the right dimension."

"What are you talking about?" asked Yomi, a bit interested.

Kagome gasped. "What is it?"

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. Yomi a bit puzzled, asked once again.

All Kagome did was walk over to him, while putting her hand over his eyes. "Oh, so that's why you were surprised."

"I'm sorry," said Kagome.

"For what?"

"It must be hard to..."

"It's nothing." Yomi had this question stuck in his mind. 'Why would some ningen care about his eyesight?'

He felt a warm glow hovering where his closed eyes were. "Nani?"

The warm glow disappeared, and the hand he felt over them left. "Open your eyes."

"Why should I?"

"Please? I won't stop begging."

Yomi sighed and slowly opened his eyes. At first, a ray of bright light hit his eyes, causing him to shield it. "Ughn."

He blinked a couple of times, as he could now see! "You have pretty eyes." He looked at the girl. He would say she was very beautiful... for a ningen that is. Her eyes, an unusual blue color, glistened with happiness. He studied her features a bit. Long, midnight hair that reached up to the middle of her back. Her skin was a bit tan, though a bit pale. Long legs that were most bare if it were not for her unusual garment she wore around her hips to mid thigh.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked annoyed.

Almost caught off guard, Yomi replied, "No, ningen, I was just surprised I could see."

END OF CHAPTER

A/n: haha... I cut it off there. But oh well, I have to figure out what dimension they are in. Oh wells, later people.


	2. Camp Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/n (**IMPORTANT**): Okay, some things to know.

Yomi and Kagome did not introduce themselves to each other, so they'll refer to each other as "youkai" and "ningen" for a bit. Youkai, if you didn't know, means "demon" in Japanese/Nihon-go. Ningen, if you didn't know as well, means "human" in Japanese/Nihon-go.

Also, Yomi and Kagome are in a dimension that consists of "dimension travelers". This dimension is called Himo Dimension AKA String Dimension. I think, from the Albert Einstein's theory about the string dimension, is a dimension where everything goes differently from what is happening now. For instance, if you go to IN-N-OUT you order a drink and well done fries with certainty of what you want, the next dimension is where you order with uncertainty like saying "Uhm… Is it okay if I have a chocolate milk shake and fries?" Are you getting it? Or, is your brain hurting? Oh well, I'll explain later especially since I got this from the Einstein Skirball Museum.

Okay, the Himo Dimension is about dimension travelers. Children are taught from a certain age to twelve how to make portals to other dimensions and fight. There are certain types of these dimension travelers that are given certain assignments. For instance, like Naruto, in the second or third volume, they had to do assignments that are in their level. That's what these people do.

I'll get into much more detail in the next chapter.

Also, I won't be able to update the chapter for "Where My Heart Lies" because I have a writer's block on that story.

**Last Time:**

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked annoyed.

Almost caught off guard, Yomi replied, "No, ningen, I was just surprised I could see."

**This Time: **

Kagome and Yomi had ventured off into the woods somehow. It was quite strange and yet familiar to them. Though, silence had taken its place around them.

"Uhm…" said Kagome, as she stopped and looked around.

Yomi, with eyes now, looked at her. "What is it?" He was clearly annoyed.

"I-it's getting cold. Can we st-stop and take a break?" she asked, shivering a bit.

Yomi rolled his eyes and thought, "Pfft. Ningens can be so weak."

"We might as well," he began. "It is getting too dark. I'll make the fire, as well. Since you ningens are quite gullible to the cold."

"F-fine," said Kagome, not wanting to argue. If she was going to stay with a youkai that had powerful youki, she might as well listen to him.

"…" Yomi left Kagome alone.

Kagome, luckily had her big heavy bag, took her sleeping bag out and laid it on the cold dirt floor. She took out a box of matches, so the youkai did not have to waste time.

Yomi finally came back with wood and placed them on the ground. "Here!" said Kagome, as she tossed the box of matches to him.

Yomi caught it easily and looked at it strangely. It was a small box had two rough sides. He opened the match and saw little sticks with weird ends. "Ningen, what am I supposed to do with these little twigs?"

Kagome almost smacked herself on the forehead. She forgot youkais did not know what matches were! She sighed and stood up from her spot. "Give me the matches."

Yomi tossed the "matches" to her. Kagome took a match and rubbed the tip of it against the "hard surface". Fire came out to Yomi's surprise. Kagome quickly tossed it to the collected wood. Guess what the result was, FIRE!

"Interesting… how were you able to do that?" asked Yomi.

Kagome grinned and said, "It's magic."

"What kind of magic, ningen?"

She giggled and took out a pan and ramen. "A magician never reveals her secret!"

"…"

She laughed a bit. "It wasn't magic really. It's just… a tool that makes life easier. Also, I feel kind of rude and all for not asking your name this whole time. So, what's your name? My name's Kagome!"

"Ka-go-me… my name is Yomi," Yomi said.

"Wow! You're not like other youkais are you?" asked Kagome as she took out a pan for the ramen. It was a good thing she had extra water bottles.

Yomi looked at her questionably. "Youkais would usually call me unnecessary names." Kagome frowned a bit, as she started making ramen. "Even one of my companions would call me "wench", "bitch", and some other names at times."

"I see," said Yomi. "What are you making?" He decided to change the subject.

"I'm making a food called "Ramen"."

"What is this "ramen" made of?"

Kagome looked at him, waiting for the ramen to be cooked. "Ramen is noodle soup."

"I see," said Yomi.

The ramen finished, after a bit. Kagome served him some, which he found was quite tasty.

It was really dark now. Both were wide awake. "Yomi…?" began Kagome.

Yomi looked at her. "How'd you get into the portal?"

"I was pushed into a well in Makai."

"Oh…" said Kagome.

"Hhhhhyyyyyaaaaahhh!" There was an ambush!

Yomi caught someone by the leg and looked at the someone. "This is quite interesting."

"GRR! Let me go!" yelled a… little kid.

Kagome was now looming over the kid. "Can I hold him next?"

"FYI, buddy, I'm a girl!" shouted the kid.

Kagome squealed a bit. "That's even better!" Kagome snatched the kid away. "You're so cute and adorable!"

Yomi looked at Kagome, as if she was the strangest creature in the world.

"Hand us the Chief Elder's granddaughter!"

Kagome and Yomi looked over to their new guest.

Men that were around Kagome's age stood a few feet away. There were about five of them.

The strange thing about them was that. "Put some more clothes on!" shouted Kagome, as she looked away blushing.

They were wearing loin cloths.

* * *

Okay, I have to end it there.

(1) "GRR! Let me go!" yelled a… little kid.

I need to do some English kind of thing like allusion, irony, foreshadow, etc. So this really is an allusion to an Inu Yasha episode with Shippou! Remember? Inuyasha was holding Shippou by the leg, when they first met.


	3. Katumaru and His Companions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did then I'd be really rich.

Last Time… Kagome and Yomi had the Chief Elder's granddaughter, and five men had surrounded them asking for the granddaughter. The only problem…

They were wearing loin cloths.

This Time…

The little girl jumped out of Kagome's arms. "Lady, you are very weird. And, your boyfriend too! Because he has like six ears!"

Yomi looked amused, as Kagome blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" shouted Kagome, still a bit red.

The girl snorted and ran up to one of the men, who had pale skin and short purple hair. "Katumaru-san, did my grandpa really have to send you guys? I mean, this always happens."

"Yes, Shiko-sama," said the now known Katumaru, as he ruffled Shiko's brown hair. "It's not good to wonder off and especially without Naoko-san."

"That meany? All she ever does is complain about how ill mannered I am. She never has any fun."

Kagome looked over to Yomi, as if saying "Maybe we should leave now". Yomi nodded, understanding. He grabbed Kagome and had her over his shoulder. He easily jumped over the men and began running.

As if the men knew that they were going to escape, Katumaru whistled as fifty of the village men appeared. Sad thing for Kagome… more men wearing loin cloths.

"Halt!"

Yomi halted in front of the fifty men a couple of yards away. "Interesting…"

"What's so interesting about all these men wearing loin cloths? Are you gay or something?" asked Kagome, obviously flushed and annoyed.

"Actually, I kind of am. But, I can make exceptions. Also, that's not what's interesting."

Kagome remained silent over the statement, but afterwards shouted, "Put me down then!" Yomi had put her down with a thud.

"Ow…"

"Just come with us, you two," said Katumaru, as his men and Shiko were behind Yomi and Kagome. "We promise no harm. All we want to do is take you to our Chief Elder." Katumaru took a step foreword.

"Now, why should I? You all are just weak ningens," replied Yomi. "It'd be a waste of energy just killing you all."

"Katumaru, let's just get rid of them. It's not like they are any important to any of the world's we travel to!" shouted one of Katumaru's companion, Shiro.

Katumaru elbowed Shiro on the stomach. "It's a good thing you're not in charge. We just need to see what the Chief Elder can do to find where they come from. Afterwards, they can live a normal life, and that's it. It's the usual thing." He looked over to Kagome and Yomi. "We can help you get back to your dimension."

"That's a pretty good reason," said Kagome.

Yomi frowned. "You can go with them. I don't trust these ningens at all."

Kagome then frowned and yelled, "So you don't care if you come back to wherever you came from!"

Yomi glared at her and in a semi-yelling voice, "Technically, yes, because I am the ruler of a section in Makai; also, I am placed as an "S-class demon" which is the highest of all the classes of demons. I don't trust many people because of what happened back in my past, so why should I trust anyone now?"

Kagome looked away sadly. "I'm sorry."

Yomi was startled. Everything about that girl always startled him, was all the thought. He sighed mentally and said, "Fine, we both will come with these… people and get back to our place, however they can help us."

"Really?" Kagome perked up bit. "I don't want you to think I am forcing you or anything because that will be cruel of me to. I just want to help people really. It just makes me feel glad that I've done something for someone… unlike what I do for… a friend of mine…" Her voice had gone soft towards the end, as she thought back when she'd always go to the Feudal Era.

"What are they saying?" asked Shiko.

Katumaru, Shiro, and the rest of his men were silent a bit, until Katumaru said, "I think, they're discussing whether or not if they should come with us."

"We'll come with you," shouted Kagome. She then looked at Yomi not liking to look at the men in loin cloth. She then thought of Tarzan and George of the Jungle and almost laughed thinking of the men here acting almost like and walking like apes. She then thought of Yomi being like those men but blushed.

"Alright. Men, go tend back to the village! That's an order now!" shouted Katumaru, as the fifty men that had appeared trudged towards the village. His group, including Shiko, came up to Kagome and Yomi.

Katumaru bowed, politely. "To introduce you formally, my name is Katumaru." He stood up straight and smiled at the new people he was meeting.

Shiro bowed slightly, his red hair going along with gravity, covered his face up a bit. "My name is Shiro."

"Juu," said a man, a couple inches shorter than Katumaru. He had a bit of a tan skin, and his eyes and hair were of this light brown color. He looked a bit shy and seemed to not like to talk or make eye contact.

"The name is Shizen!" replied a man, who looked about twenty but did not seem to act like it. He was wearing shades, and his dark brown hair was spiked in one side.

"My name is Tozhu." A man who had seemed to wear eye shadow a lot did not seem all enthusiastic. He had a frown to even add onto his look, not to mention a really pale-ish skin color.

The only thing they had in common, from appearance, was that they were all in good shape.

"Let's get going," said Katumaru, as he led Kagome and Yomi to the Chief Elder.

**End Of Chapter**


	4. It's You

**Disclaimer: **You know that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha; but then, I'd have the series together and have Naraku killed lol not really (I like the Naraku/Kagome pairings). Well, yeah, I don't own anything but this plot, keyboard, and computer. The rest are either owned by my parents, Rumiko Takahashi, and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**A/n: **I forgot to mention more about the Himo Dimension! I am very sorry about that. It'll be explained in this chapter. Also, I hate my English teacher! (Don't ask… I just hate him!)

**Last Time:**

_Refreshing back… Yomi and Kagome had met up with Katumaru and his group to go meet the chief elder. Now, let's continue on._

**This Time:**

Kagome felt nervous, especially walking behind Shiko, Katumaru, and his other men. She shuddered a bit, trying not to look down. She tried to focus her eyes in a certain place, but she couldn't help but just trail down with her eyes looking, looking… Kagome shut her eyes. The damned loin cloth didn't cover up much. She slowly opened one eye and scowled under her breath. The men in front of her didn't even help as much, as they should, neither cover up much.

She looked over at Yomi, studying his features a bit. It was surprising you could say that he was pretty good looking, even if he seemed to like his eyes closed. His long green hair looked so shiny, so nice, and so… silky. He was pretty tall compared to Kagome. Kagome halted in her thoughts and slapped herself mentally. She was checking the guy out!

"We'll be entering the village," said Katumaru, looking over to Kagome and Yomi. It seemed like hours since he last spoke. He then flashed a smile at Kagome, which made her blush. She scolded herself again, wondering why she was getting all flustered.

Kagome sighed, having a couple of the men looking at her. "Is there something wrong?" asked Shiko. Well, at least, someone is concerned about her.

"I'm quite alright," replied Kagome, giving a reassuring smile. "I just feel a bit… distress. Probably, it's because I'm worrying my friends and family." Katumaru nodded. His purple hair bounced a bit, due to the movement of his head.

As they entered the village, some guards greeted them with a salute. Luckily for Kagome, they were at least wearing pants, though straps that made a large "X" were wrapped around their upper body. The five men group saluted them back.

"Oi, Katumaru, where are you takin' them people?" asked one of the guards.

Katumaru smiled and answered, "We're taking them to the Chief, of course." The guards nodded, and they continued on. Silence followed the group, as they stopped by something similar to a clothes department. Though, it seemed like it was the men's one.

"What are we doing here?" Yomi finally spoke out, after what seemed like centuries. His face had remained emotion free the whole time.

"We're getting clothes for both you and the girl," replied Shiro, his tone so monotonous, which had irked Kagome. She shuddered, remembering Sesshoumaru, and all those times he wanted to steal the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. Though, he didn't seem all that bad since he had that little human girl following him around. Maybe, just maybe.

"Why would we need clothes?" asked Kagome.

Shiko answered, "It's because so you guys won't stand out." Kagome almost jumped at the sudden appearance. At a certain point, she did wonder what happened to the little girl.

Yomi and Kagome remained silent as they entered the department. The five men were greeted by five, Kagome almost choked as she saw girls around her age dressed in something more. Well, you could say it showed a lot of cleavage and their legs.

Kagome began to think what they will make her wear. She shuddered.

"I rather prefer to wear the clothes that I am wearing right now, since your village has no decency at all," Yomi said. His eyes were now open, showing pale purple eyes. It showed a bit of disgust, seeing how everyone was dressed.

Shizen sighed, as he removed his black shades. "That's what we always hear from our guests. Besides, it's not like we're showing everything." Kagome's right eye twitched.

"Well, not to hurt anyone's feelings, but I believe that Yomi and I should wear what we are currently wearing. It's because we're more accustomed to our own attire than to yours."

Katumaru smiled at Kagome once again. "Very well then, I suppose the young lady is right. So, we won't force our guests into wearing what we wear." Kagome could feel a heated glare from one of the men directed at her but ignored it. "We'll pass through here then."

Kagome smiled a bit, though felt a bit weird seeing that Katumaru was taking her side. Now, he was walking next to her on the other side of Yomi. She then felt his arm around her shoulders. "You seem quite tense," he whispered into her ear.

"Err… uhm… ugh…" Kagome stammered, as she didn't know what to say to Katumaru. She then felt a heated glare. The uneasiness just called out.

They had finally reached to where many people roamed about. The villagers were wearing pants… and shirts! She mentally glared at Katumaru. The hell! Why was he and his men dressed in loin cloths!

"Very amusing," Yomi stated. He looked over to Katumaru. "Your villagers cover so much, but why not you?"

Katumaru smirked. "It's because I like to see my men's asses." Silence poured over Kagome, as she looked at Katumaru with wide eyes.

"Quite an intriguing thing to say," Yomi responded.

"I know. Though, I was hoping for you two to join us with the bareness; but I guess, I can't always have it my way."

"But… it doesn't cover much," Kagome said, still wide-eyed.

"That's the whole point."

"But, the stares!"

"What about the 'stairs'?"

"The stares from the villagers!"

"Oh, I thought, you meant the stairs in front of us," Katumaru chuckles a bit, gesturing towards the stairs they had finally reached. "Well, I don't mind. It just shows they like my figure."

There was a bit of an argument between Kagome and Katumaru, as they walked up the stairs that had led to the Chief Elder's residence. The crew behind them listened amusingly, knowing Kagome had lost but had a good point.

Finally, they reached the last steps. "I still won," said Katumaru, amused at the glaring Kagome.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Katumaru chuckled and ruffled Kagome's hair. He walked towards the temple that lay before them and disappeared into it.

It was only a couple of minutes (which seemed like hours) that he finally came out. He came out with someone that looked so similar to…

"Kurama…" Yomi was bewildered.

The man smiled. "That is my name. Though, I'm guessing you and that girl were the intruders outside the village."

- - -

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/n**: Alright, I can't write much for this fic.


End file.
